Blackout
by JackpotGirl
Summary: Why are Morgan and Garcia so awkward around each other since the blackout? Super short one-shot, cute and funny, R


**Summery:** Super short short-cut. I had the idea watching "FlashForward" and I wanted to write it down before it fled on me. It plays in my Harper-universe. For those that don't know who that is and why Reid has a baby in his vision of the future, read my other story: 9 Months.

This is Garcia/Morgan, don't like, don't read. As I said, super short one-shot. Enjoy.

**BLACKOUT**

Penelope Garcia was uneasy. Uncomfortable, even. And then on the other hand, her whole body was sizzling with what she'd just seen. Or maybe it was just the pain of having hit her head on her keyboard. She'd never just passed out like that and she couldn't try and start to explain why it had happened. She's eaten enough, she'd had two bottles of water, she'd felt absolutely fine but then – whoosh – it all turned black and then not so black anymore. She shook her head when the images of her comatose dream returned to her memory. This was so weird.

She rubbed her head absent-minded and felt a huge bulk growing there already, that would sure look ugly. Why on earth would she just blackout like that, she wondered looking at the clock, she'd actually missed about two minutes. Lucky the team wasn't on a case so she didn't throw anyone back by passing out.

"Gah", she moaned quietly, she'd really hit her head hard, it was Aspirin-time, so much was certain. With a bit of effort, as her head started to spin getting up, she stood and held on to her desk.

Weird, the live-stream of her favorite online-comedian showed only a deserted desk and the screen where CNN had been on was blank. Maybe she'd taken down a cable when her forehead met the edge of her desk.

Carefully she made her way out of her tech-room and felt her head hammering, thudding painfully. If that wasn't the mother's of all headaches coming up. Maybe it was even worse with her strange dream. It didn't precisely made her sick, if she had to be honest, it gave her a funny little fuzzy feeling to the stomach, but it had been so vivid, it had felt so real, the smell, the warmth. And again, the top of her ears felt really hot. She had to stop thinking about it. It was too weird. And since when did people dream when they fainted?

The end of the corridor let to the main room, where normally all the agents sat at their desks and did paper work or hurried around when a case was on. Now it looked like a bomb had hit. Penelope didn't remember that it had looked like this in the morning. And why was Reid lying on the floor?

And why was the one folder shelf lying there, too?

"What happened here?", she asked puzzled looking Emily.

"I have no idea, I just sat over this report and then I passed out", she answered and looked as though she was trying hard to figure out why.

"I did, too", Penelope was startled, "What are the odds?"

"I blacked out, too", this was Spencer Reid's muffled voice from the floor who delicately sat up.

"Seems like the whole world did", said JJ who came through, holding up the remote control to the TV set.

The images started to flicker across the screen and Penelope's jaw dropped, it looked like Armageddon, planes had crashed, car's had crashed, so many people had died. How was that even possible? Biochemical-warfare? But to what point if the whole world was hit?

"I started dreaming when I passed out", usually Garcia would have been too drawn to the madness on TV but what she heard Reid say now, triggered her attention, "it's not very common to dream when you faint"

"I dreamed, too", said Emily curiously.

"I did, too", joined JJ, "but very vividly, it didn't feel like a dream, more like it was really happening...I was having a drink with Harper at some bar, she was reading me my horoscope and the funny thing was, she even said a date...29th of March 2010"

"Wait, did you say 29th?", Reid threw in and suddenly seemed highly agitated, "I was feeding a child and the paper lying on the table said 29th of March 2010"

"Well, then you were probably feeding your daughter", said Emily.

"Yeah, I might, but that's not the point, Emily, could you see what day it was?", Spencer asked.

"No, but it was a warm evening and I was...I was out on a date"

When JJ and Penelope looked up Spencer sucked in breath heavily before he hurried to his desk to pick up his phone.

"What?", Garcia looked after him in wonder.

"He probably just realized that, if anyone passed out his baby mother has, too and he wants to make sure she's alright"

That made sense.

Everything else didn't.

She hadn't seen what date it had been, all she'd seen was her alarm clock, it had said ten o'clock.

But what did that mean? If two people had dreamed of the exact same evening in the future, what freak coincidence would that make?

None as it appeared when the host on TV reported the breaking news; that it appeared that all six billion had seen their own future, two minutes of real time on the 29th March 2010.

How did that happen? And now Penelope wasn't thinking about the mass blackout.

A day later, when all was confirmed and everyone knew, Penelope sat in her tech-room and needed badly to go to the toilet but didn't dare to. She didn't want to leave her room, no, not in a million years. Or she could just run, or use the back stairs and walk into the main entrance, anything that avoided crossing the office. Never ever would she go there. Never. It was too weird. She felt guilty, in a way but not really, really she just felt totally uber strange. Really really awkward although nothing had ever really happened. She could never look him in the eyes again.

But ten minutes later her bladder was adamant and she didn't have a choice but to make her way for little tech-queens.

With every step she crossed her fingers tighter that he wouldn't be there but her prayers weren't heard. It took a second and a bump and then she fell two steps back, starring into the perfect face of Derek Morgan.

But there was no snappy answer, no flirty comment, no word even spoken, they just stood there, paralyzed, awkward, estranged. And nothing had even happened yet.

"Uh", said Penelope and tried a smile but failed and Morgan lowered his eyes, then looked at her again,then coughed. She'd never seen him so uncomfortable.

"I need to go to the ladies room", Penelope announced and quickly slid through the gap between the wall and Derek's husky built, and as his scent hit her nostrils and brought the memories back ever so lively, she cursed at herself. Was their friendship ruined now? They had to talk about it. Nothing had even happened yet. But why did such a big pat of her longed for it to happen?

Looking into the bathroom mirror, she replayed her vision of the future, the vision she knew that Derek had seen as well.

The two of them at her place, in her bed. Doing what she'd never thought they'd ever do.

Was that the future? Was in inevitable? Could it be? Of course it was weird and strange and awkward...but...it also felt so right.

Outside the world was in chaos...but it didn't compare to the mixed feelings that rioted in Penelope Garcia's head.


End file.
